


Ошибка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс ошибся.





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330177) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



− Вы должны понять, что это совершенно невозможно, − сказал он. − И нам лучше забыть весь этот разговор. 

− Холмс.

Его имя прозвучало, как погребальный звон, как стон безысходности. Он мог бы выкрикнуть что-то яростное или даже всхлипнуть от наворачивающихся на глаза слёз отчаяния, если бы его характер позволял такие эксцессы. Как непростительно глупо. Ему было давно известно, конечно, о степени привязанности Уотсона − ещё до того, как тот сам осознал и определил эту степень. Это никогда его не беспокоило: он был в высшей степени уверен, что Уотсон никогда не захочет _испортить_ их дружбу. 

События подтвердили его суждение по данному пункту. То, что он сам может быть причиной собственной катастрофы, никогда не приходило ему в голову. 

Момент слабости, небрежно задержавшийся взгляд, оговорки − такие мелочи могли привести его к гибели. 

И привели. 

На его плече сейчас лежала рука Уотсона, и он сомневался, сможет ли устоять на ногах, если попытается встать и уйти. 

− Как же нам вести себя как раньше, если каждое слово теперь притворство? − тихо спросил Уотсон. − Это полностью вне моей власти.

Да. Он знал это очень хорошо. Он принял решение помешать этой непреодолимой правде встретиться с кристальной честностью, которая была основой характера Уотсона, и потерпел в этом неудачу. Все усилия теперь были тщетны. 

− Как пожелаете, − бесстрастным тоном произнёс он, прилагая все силы, чтобы голос не дрогнул. − Тогда я должен попросить, чтобы вы сняли другую квартиру в этом доме. Я бы предложил вам переехать, но боюсь, что ваша литературная деятельность привязана к этому адресу...

Уотсон заставил его замолчать не силой, а простым прикосновением руки к шее, обняв его затылок.

− Нет, − тихо и неумолимо сказал Уотсон.

Он вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Он не смог сделать ничего, чтобы предотвратить поцелуй.

Когда губы Уотсона, мягкие и тёплые, прижались к его губам, его чувства пришли в такое смятение, что он не был уверен, боролся ли он или сразу сдался, когда его подвели к дивану.

Сбросив вышитые подушки миссис Хадсон на пол, Уотсон обнял его и уложил на подушки.

Он порывался встать и отбросить руки Уотсона, но тот уверено предотвращал все его судорожные попытки побега. 

− Шшш, − успокаивал его Уотсон, нежно гладя по щеке, как будто он был испуганной лошадью, и его тело повиновалось: паника прекратилась, уступив место выжидающей расслабленности. 

Так странно было находиться очень близко к Уотсону и чувствовать отклик своего тела на эту близость. 

Уотсон не стал раздевать его полностью, а только так, чтобы обеспечить для себя доступ, и он был за это благодарен: ему было бы трудно чувствовать себя сейчас полностью открытым. Он послушно перевернулся под направляющими прикосновениями, положил руки под голову и глубоко задышал, когда к Уотсон к нему прижался.

Он ошибался: это не невозможно.


End file.
